


The Best Part of Waking Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Best Part of Waking Up

Title: The Best Part of Waking Up  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)**snarry100** 's Challenge #155: Ensnaring the senses  
Warning(s): Silliness  
A/N: Severus knows what Harry's up to, but sometimes manipulation is acceptable.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Best Part of Waking Up

~

Severus inhaled, the scent caressing his nose hastening the awakening of his senses.

“Severus?”

“Mm?” Severus lifted his head to look at Harry. The steam from the mug he was clutching in his hands made Harry’s face waver for a moment. Harry smiled.

“Are you ready? I know it’s early, but we have to go to the Burrow.”

“The Burrow?”

“Yes. To go and see Ginny and Dean’s new baby.”

“Merlin, another brat? Why should--?”

Grinning, Harry poured more coffee and Severus, distracted, took a sip. “Very well,” he said.

Severus allowed the manipulation. After all, Molly made great coffee.

~


End file.
